


If you lose yourself

by Wherewhale



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, Language Abuse
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherewhale/pseuds/Wherewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright.<br/>And sorry, folks. This is written in Korean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If you lose yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright.  
> And sorry, folks. This is written in Korean.

  개가 꼬리를 말고 도망을 갔다. 어둠이 금방 누런 개를 삼켰다.

  레이 퍼슨은 던지다 만 참스를 바닥에 털어버리고 어깨를 늘어뜨렸다. 색색의 설탕 덩어리들이 모래 바닥으로 후두둑 떨어져 빗소리를 낸다. 레이는 불현 듯 빗소리가 그리웠다. 빌어먹을 사막에서는 물 구경을 하기가 힘들다. 낮과 밤의 일교차도 마실만한 수원을 만들어내지는 못하고, 바닥에서 솟아나는 흙구정물을 여기 사람들은 좋다고 퍼마셨다. 자유와 평등과 퍼줄만한 인류애가 남아있는 미국에서는 아무리 가난한 사람이라도 구정물을 퍼마시진 않는다. 레이는 이라크에 와서야 아비가 누군지도 모르는 백인 쓰레기라도 미국에서는 구정물을 퍼마시진 않는다는 것을 깨달았다. 모래 바람 탓인지 혀가 꺼끌꺼끌 하여 가래를 퉷 내뱉고, 괜한 씁쓸함 탓에 남자는 떨어뜨린 보급품을 군화 끝으로 짓이겼다. 참스가 무지개처럼 흐드러지게 흩어진다. 

  좋다고 마시는 건 아닐 것이다. 좋아서 여기 태어난 것이 아닌 것처럼. 루디가 입버릇처럼 말하고 다니는 ‘카르마’가 어떤 것인지 모르지만 그런 것이 존재하는 탓이 누구는 미국인이 되고 누구는 하지가 되는 것이라면 그것 참 기똥찬 시스템이다. 어쩌면 그것은 태어나기도 전에 지불하는 목숨 값일지도 모른다. 돈이 많으면 미국인의 카르마를 살 수 있고 없으면 하지의 카르마 밖에 받지 못한다. 하지의 카르마를 사면 돈을 모을 수 없으니 다시 하지의 카르마를 선택하는 수밖에 없고, 그 다음 생에도 그렇고, 그 다음 생에도 그렇고……. 

  카르마보다는 너바나가 낫다. 레이는 커트 코베인을 좋아하진 않았다. 그는 너무 우울했고, 그러다 콱 죽어버렸는데 그래도 그는 돈을 아주 많이 벌었을 것이기 때문에 죽기 전에 다시 미국인의 카르마를 샀을지는 모르는 일이다. 어쩌면 루디도 전생에서 캘리포니아에 살 수 있는 카르마와 너바나 패키지를 샀을 수도 있는 일이다……. 그런 것들을 생각하다 말고 레이는 터덜터덜 걸어서 험비로 돌아왔다.

  다이어트 약이 혈관을 돌아다니는 것이 생생하게 느껴졌다.

  그런 것들을 다 느끼는 것은 아니라고 레이는 생각했다. 도저히 잠을 잘 수가 없기 때문에 그렇다고 생각하는 것뿐이다. 마틸다를 출발하고 나서부터 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 브랫은 분명히 피자에 뭔가 탔을 거라고 했다. 하지 특제 마약이라도 넣었을지 모르는 일이다. 이틀 후부터는 밤에 잠을 못 자서 낮에 졸려 죽을 것 같은 순간이 왔는데, 변변찮은 하지 고속도로를 달리는 건은 너무도 지루했기 때문에 레이는 브랫 ‘아이스맨’ 콜버트의 충실하고 신실한 통신병으로서 제이로와 아길레라의 노래를 열창하는 틈틈이 다이어트 약을 챙겨먹었다. 그걸 먹으면 꼭 제이로의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻는 것 같은 고양감이 느껴졌다. 잠이 안 오는 건 부수적인 피해였다. 미군이 가끔 어쩌다가 민간인을 오폭하는 것 같은 부수적인 피해.

  그만 먹어야 하는데. 상병은 그런 생각을 하면서 손에 든 병을 노려보았다. 불빛이 없어서 라벨에 뭐라고 쓰여 있는지 보이지 않았다. 분명 좋은 것이 들어있을 것이다. 미 해병대, 참스, 코브라, 피자 배달 같은 창녀, 그런 것들은 모두 미국이 가진 좋은 것들이니까.

  “똥 싸고 온 거야, 개를 죽이고 온 거야.”

  브랫이 험비 밑에서 중얼거렸다. 방수포가 부스럭거리는 소리가 들리더니 번쩍번쩍하는 눈동자가 그를 올려다본다. 저것도 미국이 가진 좋은 것 중에 하나다. 사람을 죽일 때도 레이를 깔 때에도 변함없이 새파랗게 빛나는 저 눈동자. 레이는 어깨를 으쓱거리면서 대답했다. 

  “똥도 안 쌌고 개도 안 죽였어요. 참스 보자마자 도망갔는걸.”  
  “트럼블리한테 말하지 마라.”  
  “뭔 소리야. 잠이나 자요.”

  방수포가 다시 부스럭거렸다. 아마 그처럼 잠을 잘 수가 없는 모양인 것 같다. 바그다드가 코앞인데 그들은 다시 똥을 퍼먹었다. 그 똥통에서 막 빠져나왔을 때 에반 라이트는 온 몸을 부들부들 떨더니 끝내주는 창녀 입 안에서 한 발 빼고 어쩔 줄 모르는 십대 같은 표정을 지었더랬다. 자기도 뭐 별반 다르지 않았을 거라고 생각했지만 그깟 똥통 때문에 너바나를 느낀 듯 한 것이 참 마음에 들지 않았다. 그러고 보니 그것 때문에 카르마니 너바나니 커트 코베인이니 하는 것이 떠오른 것 같다고 레이는 괜히 루디의 입버릇을 탓해 보았다. 루디를 탓할 수는 없다. 루디는 자신의 분대장을, 저격수를, 목숨을 믿고 맡길 수 있는 파트너를 잃을 뻔 했고, 그건 레이에게는 아주 중요한 문제는 아니지만 조금 중요한 문제는 되었다. 그는 가졌던 것을 빼앗기는 건 싫어했다. 가난한 사람들은 다 그랬다.

  도보 정찰을 갔으면 분명 누군가는 죽었을 것이다. 그렇다고 가지 않아서 그들이 모두 살아남았다는 것은 아니다. 중대에서, 혹은 대대에서 누군가가 머리가 돌아갔다면 수색대에게는 수색을 할 수 있는 권리를 주었을 것이었다. 그런 권리를 빼앗긴 것 같아서 레이는 화가 났다.

  “브랫, 자요?”  
  “……잔다.”  
  “자네.”  
  “아기처럼 푹 자고 있다.”  
  “무슨 아기가 그렇게 덩치가 커요. 존나 우량아네.”  
  “입 닥치고 전방 주시해.”  
  “주시할 게 아무 것도 없어요. 씨발 별은 존나 많아.”

  그것 말고도 할 말은 아주 많았다. 별이 존나게 많은 것은 이 땅을 밝힐 만한 전력이 없기 때문이다. 전력이 없는 이유는 이 땅에 허벌나게 많다는 석유가 이들의 재산은 아니기 때문이다. 아니다, 여기에 우리가 와 있는 탓이다. 그럼에도 오늘 밤 여기에서는 누구에게도 미사일을 퍼붓고 있지 않기 때문이다. 아니다, 여기에 우리가 와 있는 것은 석유 때문도 아니고 이 땅의 자유와 정의를 위해서도 아니다. 우리는 빌어먹을 정치인들이 중동 세계의 재편을 바라고 이 땅의 자유와 정의를 석유와 맞바꾸려 하기 때문에 일어나는 것이다. 개가 밤에도 돌아다니는 이유는 자유와 정의의 사도들이 사탕발림으로 그들을 꾀어내기 때문이다……. 레이는 할 말이 아주 많아서 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 할 말이 너무 많으면 가슴도 입도 턱턱 막혀 버린다. 그래서 레이는 시 대회에서도 전국 대회에서도 상을 타 본 적이 없었다. 자신이 그럴 줄 알았으면 깨지더라도 풋볼 팀 같은 데나 들어갈 걸 그랬다.

  다이어트 약이 문제다. 생각이 이것저것 섞여서 잠을 잘 수가 없다. 고양감이 한 차례 두 차례 몸을 휘돌고 나가면 이런 밤에는 이렇게 지저로 떨어지는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 레이는 자신이 스스로를 잃어간다는 것을 느낀다. 누구나 매일 밤 죽고 다음 날 다시 충만하게 다시 태어난다면 그는 잠을 자지 못하기 때문에 조금씩조금씩 스스로를 잃어버리고 마는 것이다.

  

  사방의 어둠을 뚫고 픽 중위가 무선을 쳤다. 레이는 열없이 무선에 답하고 험비에서 뛰어내렸다. 그가 뛰어내리기도 전에 험비 밑에서 분대장인 브랫이 기어 나왔다. 일어나는 꼴이 꼭 좀비 영화에서 막 동료 좀비를 물어뜯고 일어나는 좀비 같다. 브랫은 레이의 어깨를 툭 치고는 비척비척 걸어 나갔다.

  브랫은 잠을 자면서도 자기를 잃는 사람 같았다. 에스페라는 원래 좀 모자란 멕시코 인이니까 그러려니 쳤다. 레이는 잃을 것이 많은 사람은 잠을 많이 자둬야 하는 게 아닌가 생각했다. 릴리는 등만 대면 잤다. 브라이언은 잘 자지 못했다. 늘 새빨간 눈을 하고 형형하게 화를 내며 돌아다녔다. 다들 어떤 방식으로든 자신들을 잃어가고 있었다. 그런 걸 생각하면 레이는 어쩌면 자신은 잃을 게 없어서 그게 싫어서 억지로 자신을 잃어가고 있는 건 아닌가 했다. 다이어트 약은 몸무게와 그를 동일하게 잡아먹으니까 그렇게라도 자신을 잃어야 다른 사람들과 균형이 맞는 건 아닌가 했다. 아니다, 멍청하고 빌어먹을 개소리다. 그는 가진 게 많지 않으니까 잃을 것도 많이 없어야 했다. 그런데도 이 더러운 기분은 뭐지. 레이는 어깨를 축 늘어뜨렸다. 눈물이 날 것 같고, 우울하고, 아무 것도 할 수 없는 더러운 기분은 다이어트 약의 부작용이다.

  그들은 오늘 ‘불타는 개’를 봤다고 했다. 트럼블리가 자신도 그 개를 봤으면 좋았을 거라고 침울해 했다. 브랫은 대꾸도 안 하고는 “좆같은 소리지. 안 그러냐, 좆같은 새끼야.” 하고 그를 향해 말했다. 레이도 대꾸하지 않았다. 좆같은 소리를 듣고 받아쳐줄 기운이 없었다. 브랫이 그를 걱정스럽게 보는 것을 알아도 레이는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 다이어트 약이 만든 고양감은 이미 뚝 떨어졌다. 그는 생각하는 것도 버거웠다. 잠을 자고 싶었다. 그리고 다시 태어나면 미국인의 카르마가 아니라 다이어트 약을 만드는 직원의 카르마를 살 것이다. 

  빌어먹게 별이 많았다. 레이는 울고 싶었다.

  “내일은 다시 바그다드로 향한단다.” 브랫이 돌아와서 말했다. 그리고는 다시 험비 밑으로 꾸물꾸물 기어들어간다. 그건 을 거꾸로 돌린 것 같은 모습이었다. ‘우리는 모두 조금씩 스스로를 잃는다. 무덤 같은 참호 밑으로 기어들어가는 건 우리가 결국엔 죽을 것이기 때문이다.’ 레이는 바그다드로 가는 것에는 아무런 흥미도 없었다.

  그래도 바그다드에 가면 더 잃게 될 것도 없을 것이다. 그들은 오랜 문명의 요람을 떠날 것이었고 그러면 자유도 정의도 석유도 정치도 그와는 상관없는 카르마가 될 것이었다. 그는 스스로를 잃기 위해 다이어트 약을 먹지 않아도 될 것이고 그렇게 되면 매일 밤 죽고 다음 날 새로 태어날 수 있게 될 것이다. 

  레이는 울고 싶었다. 그런 날은 영원히 오지 않을 것이었다. 그는 영원히 그 안의 무언가를 잃게 될 것이고 아마 자신이 무엇을 잃고 있는지 영원히 모를 것이라는 직감이 들었기 때문이었다.


End file.
